Fate strikes again
by Wonderwitch123
Summary: Lily Potter makes a list about how to get Rose and Scorpius together. In the end, she doesn't need it, fate does it for her.


**A/N: tell me if you want to make this into a multi chapter story, I will. please read and review otherwise I don't know how my story is going. thanks!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the beautiful world of harry potter, all the credit is J.K. Rowlings.

I, lily potter, have made a list about rose and Scorpius.

1. They are in love. That's an obvious.

2. They don't know it yet but will, with a little of my help.

3. I have devised a scheme to make them fall in love, and all it involves are a bottle of fire whiskey, some veritersium, and a whoooole bottle of love. Oh wait, _they already have that_ (sniggering in the background).

4. I overheard Al telling Scorpius that the best way to do it was to ask her to a ball, then act like a gentleman. (Right, like Al is ever a gentleman. I live with him. Unfortunately, I know what he's like.)

5. Rose talks in her sleep. I know she usually does this but this time something useful came off it.

6. When Scorpius asks her to the ball( he will, I'll make sure) if she doesn't accept, I have proof that she loves him AND proof that he loves her.

7. I have decided that they will have 2 children, and name one of them lily, for I helped them fall in love. The other one can be called anything.

8. When they get married, she will choose me as her bridesmaid because she realizes the beautiful cousin I am.

**Narrators pov.**

Rose walked past, suddenly her books flew out of her hands and onto the floor, by non other than lily potter herself. As the culprit herself walked by, a piece of parchment blew past and fell next to her books. They were forgotten for the next few moments as her eyes scanned the piece of blotched paper.

"LILY! What is this!?" While calling out Lilly's name, Scorpius Malfoy seemed to just appear, his eyes visibly brightening at the sight of her. He stood behind her and read what the parchment said, before saying "you, me, hogsmead, next week. Don't bring any money, I'll buy everything"

Rose furiously blushed before nodding, kissing him slowly on the cheek, than ran away, only to walk back again a few moments later to gather up her books. As she walked away for the last time, she thought

' lily was right, she can be my bridesmaid' and grinned furiously

I, lily potter, have made a list about rose and scorpius.

1. They are in love. That's an obvious.

2. They don't know it yet but will, with a little of my help.

3. I have devised a scheme to make them fall in love, and all it involves are a bottle of fire whiskey, some veritersium, and a whoooole bottle of love. Oh wait, _they already have that_ (sniggering in the background).

4. I overheard Al telling Scorpius that the best way to do it was to ask her to a ball, then act like a gentleman. (Right, like Al is ever a gentleman. I live with him. Unfortunately, I know what he's like.)

5. Rose talks in her sleep. I know she usually does this but this time something useful came off it.

6. When Scorpius asks her to the ball( he will, I'll make sure) if she doesn't accept, I have proof that she loves him AND proof that he loves her.

7. I have decided that they will have 2 children, and name one of them lily, for I helped them fall in love. The other one can be called anything.

8. When they get married, she will choose me as her bridesmaid because she realizes the beautiful cousin I am.

**Narrators pov.**

Rose walked past, suddenly her books flew out of her hands and onto the floor, by non other than lily potter herself. As the culprit herself walked by, a piece of parchment blew past and fell next to her books. They were forgotten for the next few moments as her eyes scanned the piece of blotched paper.

"LILY! What is this!?" While calling out Lilly's name, Scorpius Malfoy seemed to just appear, his eyes visibly brightening at the sight of her. He stood behind her and read what the parchment said, before saying "you, me, hogsmead, next week. Don't bring any money, I'll buy everything"

Rose furiously blushed before nodding, kissing him slowly on the cheek, then ran away, only to walk back again a few moments later to gather up her books. As she walked away for the last time, she thought

'Lily was right, she can be my bridesmaid' and grinned furiously

**A/N: Review what you think please!**


End file.
